


Oops, was this your party?

by The_Other_Timeless_Child



Series: Interludes [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child
Summary: Yaz’s timey-wimey travels
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan
Series: Interludes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848367
Kudos: 5





	1. Always do the environmental check, or not..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz’s timey-wimey travels

INT. TARDIS - DOCTOR'S CONSOLE ROOM

The TARDIS YAZ took from Sheffield, was used to get to the DOCTOR’S house I mean TARDIS. And that one was sent back, using the recall circuit to Earth moments after it left with instructions to hide its console room better from the 61st century & contemporary humans that may be living or visiting. RIVER has just left in the TARDIS the DOCTOR hid as a Tree because in retrospect the DOCTOR is now worried about leaving it unattended should some nefarious other older/younger version of the Master ever discover it. 

YAZ is using a data pad, to look at her record, and has found that some of her Secondments seem different from the one she knows the Doctor has put there.  
As YAZ scrolls through the list, she sees assignments from ‘Special Branch’ as well as 2 from UNIT.

YAZ  
Doctor how can I have a Secondment from UNIT, I thought they had been disbanded?

THE DOCTOR  
UNIT has been around since the 60s Yaz,  
I’m sure we’ll run into them at some point in time.

YAZ  
Yes I’m sure that’s the case Doctor  
but if they only exist in the past,  
how can I have assignments from them  
in my file currently?  
This could cause problems with my superiors,  
if they look into it, Could get in trouble couldn’t I?

The DOCTOR walks around the console and joins YAZ to look at the data pad.  
Tries to open the UNIT file and when it doesn’t open, sonics the data pad.

THE DOCTOR  
Try now, should open fine.  
What does it say, who signed off on the Secondment?

YAZ  
One is a scan of a letter signed by a Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart.  
The other one is from a Chief Scientific Officer Kate Stewart.  
Doctor, this is weird, it has dates from past events, but they reference Secondments with future dates and it says I….

THE DOCTOR  
(Interrupts)  
La, La, La….  
Now that you’ve read that, do you know what this means?  
Now, when you meet the Brigadier and Kate  
You’re going to have to ask them to sign off on the Secondments,  
and have them sealed,  
and dated to the time zone that we’ve left.

YAZ  
How could that possibly work?

THE DOCTOR  
Well Kate does have or did have access to a vortex manipulator.  
If they got it working I’m sure she could have arranged something.  
We are in the vortex right now, what’s the date of the file you’re looking at, is it also in the future?

YAZ  
Oh, uh, yes it’s from the future.

THE DOCTOR  
In that case you shouldn’t be looking at it,  
It is a terrible habit to get into, just ask my wife.

EXT. TARDIS - Night - Outside of a mechanic shop / garage.

YAZ  
What is this place? it’s not the usual landing spot.  
Did you check, are we actually in Sheffield?

THE DOCTOR  
(Sadly)  
You wanted to go home?  
I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted to leave.  
We can go... I can take you home.  
Although, it does have a certain Northern like taste in the air, early 2020’s I’d say, but I’ll come back here and look ‘round, find out what’s what’s see why the Old Girl brought me here.

YAZ  
Not leave, It’s just….  
I left Ryan and Graham without explaining what I was trying,  
I wanted to check on them, make sure they’re not worried.  
But we’re here now, let’s check it out and find out what’s up and help?

THE DOCTOR  
Love a maintenance shop.  
(Cheerily marches towards the building)  


EXT. SHEFFIELD - NIGHT - Edge of a park.  
A woman can be seen leaning up against the tree, as another one walks down along the sidewalk.

WOMAN LEANING  
(Calls out to the other)  
Fancy a trip in time and space, _Detective_?  
I hear you have a party you’re not supposed to get to,  
since you’ve already been there. 

As they approach each other, you can see from the light of the street that it’s YASMIN and RIVER. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where [Detective Khan ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187448/chapters/66405626) Went


	2. Home coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party got skipped....oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaz is a PC, finishing a probationary period?  
> In the Interlude series at some point transfers to CID, passes the detective exam? for Detective Constable?, then there seems to be a multi-step process for the next rank that seems to include an exam, that if not promoted within five years would need to be retaken, and there’s a 12 months temporary promotion period, if there’s even an opening for Detective Sergeant. Then there seems to be an accelerated 2yr program....
> 
> Anyone know how long it normally takes to get from Detective Constable to Detective Sergeant?
> 
> Turns out it doesn’t matter, I skipped writing the party, that way I didn’t have to work out how much older everybody was and make up backstory for Graham, Ryan, and Khan family. A missed opportunity for Ryan to be married to Yas’s sister...

* * *

EXT. TARDIS - NIGHT - OUTSIDE OF A GARAGE / MAINTENANCE SHOP.  
The DOCTOR and YAZ round the corner to see the tall glass windows of the front of the building illuminated, Only for them to wink out immediately, leaving the whole interior area pitch black. The DOCTOR and YAZ share a look, thinking it’s suspicious approach cautiously.

INT. GARAGE / MAINTENANCE SHOP.

ALL  
(Door opens)  
Surprise! Congratulations!

YAZ  
(Recognizes familiar faces)  
Oh, my.  
You all scared me.

GRAHAM  
I know you’ve been right busy, but  
you didn’ think we’d miss celebrating your promotion,  
Detective Sergeant.  


YAZ then spends the rest of the evening visiting with family and friends trying not to let on that she’s not the older version of herself that they all think she is. She did pretty well, if she does say so herself, actually was glad the TARDIS showed her that file of her future secondments. Or in the case of this evening past Secondments...

INT. TARDIS - CONSOLE ROOM

YAZ  
Doctor don’t you think it’s odd that the TARDIS brought us here to my personal future?  
I thought things like that weren’t supposed to happen.  
And I mean where am I of this time, right now?

DOCTOR  
(Nervously runs hands through hair)  
Well you see, the thing is, it wasn’t my idea, exactly.

YAZ  
(Interrupting)  
You can just say that the TARDIS picked the destination.

DOCTOR  
Eh, I could say that, but she didn’t.  
Ya, see I got a message or two, one on psychic paper.  
Telling me to take you here, tonight.

YAZ  
So…..who sent the message?

DOCTOR  
Well...you see, the thing is,  
I think the first message sent came from a future me,  
but I got that one second.  
The one I actually got first was from River confirming the receipt of a message I haven’t sent to her yet regarding picking up the version of you that should’ve been at the party tonight.

YAZ  
So it wasn’t an accident we landed here, you planned it.  
But, I can’t even get mad at you for it, because you haven’t planned it yet?

DOCTOR  
That about sums it up, yeah.  
However, it seems I should get you back to the correct time.  
From what the boys said,  
it seems they don’t find out about this little out of sync meeting.  
How... How long was it for you since you last saw me?

YAZ  
Near on 6 months.

DOCTOR  
Alright, well let me get you home,  
quiet like, take the brakes off and everything.  
Then I can come back proper, see my Fam!!

YAZ  
I don’t like it.  
Doesn’t mean I don’t understand.  
But will you come back right away? You won’t wait?  
River said not to let you travel alone.

DOCTOR  
The TARDIS doesn't always take me where I want to be when I want to be there,  
but she takes me where I need to be when I need to be there.  
So, I will be back, I promise.  
It’s going to be hard for you.  
You cannot let on you borrowed that other TARDIS. 

YAZ  
All right, I’ll hold you to that promise.  
I don’t think I won't find a way to tell your wife if you're late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t read the whole series, at the end The Doctor is referring to a [New Year ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513552)


End file.
